Merry Christmas
by Hinako Itoe
Summary: C'est le matin de Noël, leur premier depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Et, accessoirement, leur 3 ans de couple.


Disclaimer : IE n'est pas à moi. Étonnant ?

Titre : Merry Christmas~

Résumé : C'est le matin de Noël, leur premier depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Et, accessoirement, leur 3 ans de couple.

Rating : K+, y a vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler. A part un petit sous-entendu vers la fin.

Notes : C'est pas Noël, c'est pas un couple connu mais j'adore ces deux choses alors j'en fais un ... truc. A voir si ça plaira. :)

Le matin se leva bien lentement ce jour-là, comme s'il voulait laisser durer la magie qu'avait instaurée la veille dans le monde entier. Et, malgré les nombreux petits nuages épais qui flottaient doucement dans le ciel, des rayons de soleil se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à éclairer les villes et les villages qui se réveillaient en rythme avec les rires des enfants joyeux et des adultes souriant faces à leurs surprises. Ce matin, matin de Noël, sonnait comme une mélodie guillerette à l'oreille de tout le monde, sauf pour une personne. Celle-ci venait de se réveiller, dérangé par le soleil qui tapait déjà fort pour un bon matin d'hiver. Il pestait contre les jeunes qui sortaient déjà pour se refaire une partie de bataille de boules de neige qu'il n'avaient pas finie la veille.

Il se tourna et se retourna dans son grand lit, avant de râler une seconde fois et ouvrit finalement les yeux avec plus de conviction. Il inspecta les lieux. Il était dans sa chambre, seul dans son lit, tout allait donc très bien ... rectification : tout n'allait pas bien du tout. Il était SEUL dans son lit. Où est-ce qu'il a donc bien pu passer ? D'habitude il se lève toujours en dernier ...

Le jeune homme se leva et se mit à la recherche d'habits propres. Lorsqu'il fut habillé et un peu plus réveillé, il sortit de la chambre afin de trouver son petit-ami disparut. Dès qu'il finit de descendre les escaliers, il sentit quelque chose. Une odeur. La meilleure qui lui était donné de sentir. Sous le charme de l'enivrante odeur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir d'où et de quoi émanait l'odeur. Il ne trouva rien dans la cuisine et partit donc en direction de la salle à manger, à l'autre bout de la maison. Plus il se rapprochait, plus l'odeur se faisait forte et de la musique commençait à se faire entendre. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son petit-ami, assis sur le canapé, les yeux fermés de telle sorte qu'il semblait dormir, mais le mouvement de ses lèvres qui récitaient les paroles de la chanson en éloignait l'image. Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il savoura tout : son petit sursaut, la réponse à son baiser, ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées, leur douceur et leur tendresse, sa langue aguicheuse et tout ces sentiments qu'il ressentait quand il le regardait, l'embrassait, le touchait ou même rien que lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il s'assit à côté de lui mais ce dernier se leva soudainement et partit cherché un petit paquet, entouré de papier bleu et violet, comme leurs chevelures. Les rubans, de mêmes couleurs, s'entrelaçaient parfaitement bien. Il regarda le paquet, puis le jeune homme et ses yeux firent des va-et-vient entre les deux, ne semblant pas comprendre la situation. L'autre émit un petit rire et rougis.

"Joyeux Noël, Masaki."

Cette phrase le fit réaliser quelque chose : c'était son premier vrai Noël. Et, en plus, c'était avec la personne pour qui il aurait pu tout sacrifier, tout anéantir. Il avait commencé à saisir la situation lorsqu'il prit le petit cadeau dans ses mains et qu'il commença à défaire le nœud avec beaucoup d'attention, ne voulant ni le froisser, ni l'arracher. Il y alla avec encore plus de douceur pour retirer le papier cadeau, faisant attention à ne pas le déchirer. Son petit-ami rigola doucement devant tant de minutions. Le cadeau apparut enfin : c'était un cadre, en bois vernis, avec, en son centre, une photo. C'était une photo d'eux, à leur second rendez-vous. Il se souvenait encore de cette journée : ils s'étaient retrouvés à un parc et n'avaient pas fait grand chose à part s'émerveiller devant n'importe quoi. Il s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois ce jour-là, et ça leur avait tellement plus qu'ils avaient recommencés avant de prendre une photo avec le portable du plus jeune. Masaki rigola à ce souvenir, ne pensant pas que l'autre aurait gardé une photo si vieille. Il releva la tête pour regarder l'autre et l'attrapa par la nuque, afin de le faire se pencher vers lui. Il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, avec plus de tendresse, comme un "merci" qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prononcé avec des mots. Il se sépara de son amant et se dirigea vers un guéridon puis posa le cadre. De là où il était posé, on pouvait le voir de n'importe où dans la maison.

"Voilà, comme ça, on le verra tout le temps. Merci beaucoup Hikaru. Joyeux Noël et joyeux 3 ans de couple !

-Oui, à toi aussi."

Il rigolèrent puis s'enlacèrent amoureusement. Masaki savoura l'odeur des cheveux de Hikaru qui était mille fois plus délicieuse que celle des gâteaux qui attendaient, intactes, sur la table. Le plus jeune commença à glisser ses mains sous le pull du plus grand, quémandant une certaine chose. Masaki sourit, regarda son petit-ami avec envie puis détourna son regard une dernière fois sur la photo.

"Je t'aime Hikaru."

**FIN**

Voilà, je trouve ça pas tip-top caviar, mais ça me déplaît pas non plus alors, maintenant, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^


End file.
